Aru! Danna!
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Chapter yang ganjil-ganjil itu Sogou POV. Chapter genap Kagura POV. Menyesuaikan alur canon (diusahakan begitu).. udah, itu aja.
1. Chapter 1

_Aru? Danna!_

::

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

CN Scarlet

...Special Present...

::

" _...Gawat! kita kehabisan mayones..."_

 _ **-Hijikata Toushiro-**_

 _ **::**_

 _Danna_ **...**

Awal musim semi menjadi latar belakang cerita membosankan dimana aku menjadi pemeran utama. Meski bukan anime, ataupun manga, yang mana biasanya pria berambut ikal perak menjadi sasaran terutama 'anu'nya, kali ini tidak.

Karena, sudah kubilang, _danna_...

Dalam fanfic ini. , ketua divisi wahid _shinsengumi_ , Okita Sougo adalah pemeran utama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eetoo_...

Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku meninggalkan desa dan kakak tercintaku, Okita Mitsuba, untuk bergabung bersama rombongan mengadu nasib di ibu kota. Edo masih bersih kala itu. Perang telah usai lama dan para _amanto_ sudah bergabung menjajah bafuku.

Tapi _danna_! Aku tidak akan membuat cerita ini terlalu berbelit dan panjang sekali seperti aslinya. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekarang ini Okita Sougo adalah kapten divisi satu shinsengumi yang selalu mengincar kepala Hijikata- _san_ demi naik pangkat jadi wakil ketua Kondo-gorila.

Awal musim semi. Dimana banyak sekali festival, angkringan, dan anime baru muncul di permukaan, sama seperti kejahatan. _Shinsengumi_ sibuk sekali sejak akhir musim dingin. Apalagi saat muncul kabar dan gosip yang menguar di distrik _Kabukichou_ , yang setiap harinya selalu berganti-ganti dan semakin meresahkan masyarakat, _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_ "menghancurkan ini-lah, itu-lah.." apalagi hewan raksasa mirip anjing _amanto_ mereka yang suka berak sembarangan.

Ckck... menambah pekerjaan saja, _danna_...

"Sadaharuuu... _mattee_!..."

Seorang gadis cina berkekuatan monster membawa payung ungu dan sekantung penuh _sukonbu_ , berlari menghampiriku yang sedang mengamankan anjing amato putih yang nyaris mengotori air mancur dengan _unko_ raksasa. Maskot yorozuya di Kabukichou sekaligus anak sang penghancur Umibozu yang punya porsi makan mengerikan dan selalu usil padaku di setiap episode anime Gintama, Kagura.

" _Temee_ -y _aru_!... mau kau apakan Sadaharu-ku, aru?!"

" _Danna_.. harusnya kau didik peliharaanmu ini baik-baik, China no musume!" bentakku kalem tapi tak kalah sadis, "dia akan kubawa ke shinsegumi untuk ditahan sebelum _unko_ - _unko_ nya memenuhi edo.."

" _Dame_ - _yaru_!" pekik Kagura sembari menarik tali kekang Sadaharu yang dipegangi Okita. Aku maksudnya, nggak mau ngalah. Rebutan sama Hijikata- _san_ aja aku menang, lha ini, sama cewek abal-abal masa iya kalah? _Danna_...

Tapi beneran loh, cewek dengan penutup ot*ng di atas telinganya itu tenaganya bukan manusia biasa. Sepuluh orang samurai sejenis Gintoki Sakata atau Kondo Isao, aku nggak mau mengakuinya, _danna_... dia itu lebih kuat lagi.

Dan sekarang cewek jejadian ini menarik tali sekuat tenaga, tentu saja, aku langsung kewalahan!

Dalam adegan slow motion, tubuhku seolah terbang ke arah Kagura yang tersenyum lalu melongo. Wajahku nggak kalah aneh –tapi tetep ganteng- dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mulutku jatuh duluan. Di tempat yang nggak seharusnya.

"Whaooo..."

Dengan raungan Sadaharu menjadi latar, warga Kabukichou yang kebetulan ada di taman, serta diiringi Gin- _danna_ sepaket bersama Shinpachi kacamata dan Madao si penguasa taman yang melongo berjamaah. Menjadi saksi sejarah nista Okita Sougo yang kemudian mendapat tendangan di kedua telurnya.

" _Hueee_... _baka_ - _aru_! KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!..."

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar kurang-lebih lima tahun lamanya dan rasa kecut-asam _sukonbu_ meracuni mulutku setiap mengingatnya. Bukannya kenangan indah yang selalu diingat ataupun terbawa mimpi basah, _danna_... itu memualkan sekali ketika tiba-tiba teringat hal tersebut, sama kayak makanan anjing kesukaan Hijikata- _san_ , kira-kira begitulah.

Hubungan kami, shinsengumi bersama yorozuya memang membaik sejak banyak kejadian yang berlalu selama dua puluh musim. Tapi aku dan Kagura tetap rival yang suka meributkan masalah kecil. Kata-kata seperti "aku benci kau!" atau "sangat benci!" menjadi hal wajib ketika bertemu si _sukonbu_ berjalan.

"Hei China! Kau takkan tumbuh kalau terus makan sampah itu!" ledekku, kebetulan aku ditugaskan mengawal anak bos shinsengumi (atau bisa di bilang "anak si kakek jahanam")menjaga toko, dan Kagura membeli –lagi-lagi – _sukonbu_.

"Apa kau bilang- _aru_? katakan sekali lagi- _aru_!"

Dan kami pun mulai bertengkar.

Untuk perempuan sembilan belas, Kagura memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik dengan rambut orange panjang dicepol sebagian. Tubuhnya berbentuk dengan dada ideal yang bisa bikin _shougun_ mimisan. Bohong banget gadis ber- _cheongsam_ merah ini kukatai jelek, tapi yah, gengsi juga sih bilang cantik padahal nggak pernah akur sepanjang sejarah.

"Oi.. oi.. hentikan itu, _tsundere_!"

 _Tennen_ _paama_ dengan sekardus susu stroberi di belakang, berjalan mendekat sambil mengupil. Sepatu boots yang nggak pernah dicuci itu berbunyi 'duk..duk..' dramatis, memberi kesan gangster, nyatanya wajah yang sama pemalasnya sejak lima tahun silam. _Madao_ berkedok _yorozuya_ dengan mata malas ikan mati dan dua jari tebar upil, Sakata Gintoki. "..nyan, nyan, nyaaan... ribut terus kalian! Tidak sadar ya sudah bertahun-tahun begitu. Kagura-chan, Souchirou-kun, kalian berdua sudah dewasa sekarang..." dia membuang nafas sebelum melanjutkan..

"Kenapa tidak coba yang lebih ekstrim, eh? Di _rofu_ _hoteiru_ , misalnya?"

"Ide bagus, _danna_..." balasku malas.

Tepatnya, formalitas doang. Lagian siapa juga yang mau, aku dan si china ini nggak pernah akur, ingat? Tapi dihitung dari _metamorfosis_ -nya si pencinta _sukonbu_ rakus bertenaga monster itu ke dalam bentuk S*ra Ao*, cowok mana yang nggak mupeng coba? Yah, sorry danna. Tapi Okita- _kun_ tetap mager kalo disuruh ke tempat nista yang engkau sebut barusan. Maunya kukawini saja sekalian. Biar bisa kugarap see_

DUAKKH!

BUGHH...

Dan khayalan itu terbang bersama dengan jatuhnya pantatku dan si _Tennen_ _Paama_ menembus tembok kaca Edomarket. Bersama serpihan kaca, rak, dan isinya yang berhamburan, si pelaku yang tak lain gadis yang selalu pakai cheongsam itu tertawa sadis.

"... Taruh otak kalian di kepala bukan diatas burung, atau kuhancurkan burung sekalian telur-telurnya, dasar _hentai_!" lalu sumpah serapah khas jamban tak lulus sensor meluncur bebas setelahnya.

::

 _Shinsengumi_ tetap ramai apalagi menjelang makan malam. Terlebih barusan adalah hari libur divisi empat, yang artinya, divisi empat pula yang kebagian piket memasak. Susah payah Yamazaki Sagaru menjauhkan _oni_ _no_ _fukkuchou_ dari ruang pencipta hidangan, menggantikan Kondo Isao yang masih nyangkut di dojo Kodokan.

Bisa fatal kalau si mayora menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Dia akan mengganti seluruh bumbu kare lezat a la divisi empat yang sudah _shahih_ , dengan mayones mayorin kekuningan jahanam kesukaan Hijikata. Hanya mayones. Dan itu membuat mual seluruh anggota shinsengumi bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Temeee... kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh memasak, hah?" protes Toushiro Hijikata, saat kuikat bersama tiang ruang utama-sekaligus ruang rapat, ruang berkumpul, dan ruang makan- merengek. Jomblo ngenes nggak sadar wujud, Toshi nggak sadar umur, nggak sadar makin keriput, memanggil-manggil namaku layaknya seorang do-M. Membuatku..

" _Heh_ , _nan_ _chatte_?"

...semakin bernafsu mengencangkan rantai di tubuh lelaki itu.

"S-Shou... gyaaaaaaaaAAaaaaAAAAAAA!"

Setelah pembagian makan malam yang khidmat, membiarkan Toushi kembali berkeliaran bersama mayonesnya, dan mengisi kembali energi untuk berburu kepala Hijikata- _san_ , aku ketiduran untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Diciumin nyamuk ganjen untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan mimpi dicium Kagura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Oke, yang terakhir tadi ooc banget ya? ekhm...

Intinya aku nggak bisa tidur malam ini. Kembali menyampirkan pedang yang sempat di simpan, lalu keluar. Tepat di pintu gerbang kebesaran shinsengumi , ditanyai Kondo Gori, lalu lolos dengan alibi menemani Yamazaki patroli.

Daerah distrik Kabukichou setempat menjadi bagian perjagaan sebagian divisi satu, yang mana, aku sendiri pemimpinnya. Yamazaki mengunyah anpan sepanjang jalan, bekas tugas mengintai (baca = menguntit) Zura kemarin. Juga di tempat ini, kadang si rambut panjang yang seumur-umur bikin salah paham dari belakang, suka keluyuran. Jalan-jalan bersama pinguin-bebek putih bernama Elizabeth ataupun sekedar magang di bar bences.

" _Zura_ _ja_ _nai_! _Zurako_ , _deeetcuuu_ ~"

Ih, bayangin ntu _ossan_ _crossdresser_ aja merinding disko jadinya!

"Aha.. lihat siapa yang malam-malam masih kelayaban?"

Sebuah suara khas _seiyuu_ _heroine_ - _heroine_ _tsundere_ terdengar dari arah atap. Aku mendongkak, dan mendapati seorang gadis tiga-empat tahun lebih muda dariku dalam balutan cheongsam putih keemasan, tak lupa juga dengan cepol rambut –yang sekarang Cuma pakai satu- dan payung ungunya, tengah menyeringai. Rambut orange jingga itu berkibar cantik dibawah terpaan sinar bulan.

"Oi, _China_! Itu kalimatku..." kataku malas. Coba elu pikir, dia cewek dan Okita-kun cowok, jelas lah siapa yang seharusnya duduk manis dibawah atap rumah yang hangat detik ini. "..sebegitu inginkah kau kubawa ke _rofu_ _hoteiru_? Sampai menungguku keluar markas malam ini."

"Sialaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

DUARRR... DUARR... DUARRR...

Yah, lebih baik begini lah daripada dia makin keluyuran dan berakhir dengan dibekep om-om lalu dibawa otw ke tempat nista yang tadi siang bos _yorozuya_ katakan. Mending kalau ketauan, gimana kalau nggak ada aku di sana? Hei _danna_ , bukannya khawatir atau apa, dia itu monster betina paling sadis se-kabukichou. Bisa-bisa tidak hanya para penjahat kelamin saja yang dia kirim ke neraka.

Kan shinsengumi juga yang rempong nantinya.

Pertarungan makin sengit, walau aku memakai punggung pedangku dan dia tidak lagi memakai peluru payungnya, tapi ini nggak baik untuk terus dilakukan di daerah warga sipil. Yamazaki entah dia kemana. Intinya aku dan Kagura sudah berhasil baku hantam sampai di depan patung Shogun. Taman Kabukichou sepi kalau malam.

"Kau kenapa aru? Tidak biasanya kau selemah ini, aru!"

Gadis ini terus mencari celah, memukul atas-bawah, dan menendangku terutama bagian 'sini'. Aku jelas heran, sejak shinsengumi kembali dari perantauan selepas perang bafuku waktu itu, Kagura jadi lebih bersemangat. Bukan mengincar kepala atas seperti dulu, tapi yang membuatku heran, sekarang dia lebih mengincar kepala bawahku.

GREPP...

"Akh!"

Beruntung. Aku mendapat sedikit celah dan berhasil mendapatkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ini berubah banyak sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, dan sangat halus, kupelintir pelan ke belakang punggungnya. Payung ungu dan pedang terlempar secara acak menyebabkan bunyi mengerikan, sejenis tong sampah yang terguling dan beberapa kucing liar menggeram bubar, dan _maru_ _dame_ _da_ _ossan_ alias madao yang keselek di pancuran belakang. Mengalahkan suara rintihan kecil si gadis cina. Wajahnya memerah.

Yah, nggak heran sih, ini jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau _sukonbu_ tipis-tipis dari sini. Percayalah, posisi kami begitu erotis.

"Hei _China_! Kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Dari tadi yang kau incar hanya dua bolaku saja, eh?" ledekku, dia meludah ke samping. Aku semakin menyudutkannya, sampai punggung berbalut _cheongsam_ itu menyentuh tembokan patung _Shogun_.

"L-lepas, bodoh!"

Ah... sepertinya aku semakin menyukai sensasi dari posisi ini. "Hoo.. rupanya kau.. ADAW!"

DUAKK!... DUAKK!...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

" _Oshiette_ ~"

GINPACHI- _SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEII_...

" _Yo_ , _Minna_... ada author baru yang nyasar di fandom Gintama, yoroshiku!..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Aru! Danna?_

::

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

CN Scarlet

...Special Present...

::

" _...anpan ANPAN anpan ANPAN anpan ANPAN..."_

 _ **-Yamazaki Sagaru-**_

 _ **::**_

"Jadi kau di sini, Kagura-chan! sudah kubilang untuk menuruti jam malam barumu. Dan kau, heh, kapten divisi shinsengumi Souchiro- _kun_! berbuat mesum pada warga sipil malam-malam begini.. ckckck, dasar pemakan pajak tidak tahu malu!..."

Gin- _chan_ marah-marah sembari sesekali mengupil malas di taman sedangkan aku duduk bersimpuh di sebelah si bakaSadis Okita Sougo. Mengelus benjolan di kepalaku, yang mana, masih mending daripada dua benjolan di jidat si sadis. _Nannika_ _aru_? Berbuat mesum? Sama orang menyebalkan ini _aru_? Mati sana!

"Oi _danna_... kalo ngomel tuh dipikir dulu kek, jangan asal nyeplak aja, _kuso_ _tenpa_!"

Si sadist berambut sewarna pasir taman penuh tai kucing itu protes. Melindungi dirinya sendiri dan memojokkanku, asalnya, tapi itu malah memancing lebih banyak lagi ceramahan dari Sakata Gintoki. Gawat. Ini tidak baik. Gimanapun aku bisa kena timbalnya, _aru_. Nggak bisa dibiarkan!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Gin-chan berkoar soal 'pelecehan-mesum-mesum' gitu kan? Hooho... bisa balas dendam nih.

"Gi-Gin- _chan_.. _ano_ _ne_..."

Gin-chan berhenti mengoceh, dan si sadist so manis, Okitai Sougo menatapku horor. Tau kenapa nggak dari tadi aja aku begini. Pasang muka melas-melas dramatis, sambil bilang "..t-tadi itu, dia.." melirik orang yang kuanggap ayah sendiri, lalu melirik orang yang kuanggap rival sejak sampai di bumi, kemudian kembali menunduk. Pura-pura terisak dengan punggung bergetar.

Oh, tak lupa juga, meraba bibir dengan kedua tangan.

"O-oi _china_... ja-jangan bercanda deh, hei..."

Orang di sebelahku, Sougo- _yaru_ berbicara gugup. Kulirik dia dari balik poni jingga ini, dan keringat terlihat berguguran di pelipisnya. Ouh, aku merasakan hawa menakutkan dari Gin- _chan_. sepertinya dia sudah masuk dalam mode _shiroyasha_ -nya.

"OKITA..."

Kemudian, Gin-chan menghajar kapten divisi satu itu layaknya samsak tinju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu dengan berita terkini dari televisi menarik atensiku dan Gin- _chan_. Bagi bujang lapuk ini, apa lagi sih kalo bukan Ketsuno Ana? _Yappari_ - _aru_! Tapi sayangnya bukan Ketsuno Ana yang membuatku mengabaikan sejenak sebakul nasi ini.

"Pembasmi alien terkuat se-galaksi, Umibozu- _sama_ dan putra sulungnya, Kamui- _san_ dilaporkan telah meluruh ratakan pasukan alien yang nyaris mencemari planet Hamex. Kini kabarnya mereka akan segera berkunjung ke bumi untuk merayakan keberhasilan serta terbentuknya kembali keluarga mereka..."

Mataku membulat sempurna.

 _Baka_ - _aniki_ , Kamui _no_ _bakka_ itu, _aru_? bagaimana ceritanya dia jadi insyaf begitu? Apa gara-gara mau lebaran? Takut nggak punya baju baru? Luar biasa. Wow badai..

Sayangnya lebaran udah lewat, _aru_..

Aku kembali melanjutkan makan malamku yang tertunda sedangkan Gin- _chan_ melanjutkan acara memelototi Ketsuno Ana nya, sampai layar berganti menjadi botol mayones yang bergoyang. Iklan mayones mungkin mengingatkan Gin- _chan_ pada _oni_ _no_ _fukkuchou_ _shinsengumi_. Hijikata- _san_. Membuat pria itu langsung mematikan televisi editan Gengai- _jiisan_.

"Huh... menjijikan!" pria rambut _tenpaa_ itu mengomentari iklan barusan, sebelum kembali meringkuk di bangku panjang yorozuya, Gin- _chan_ meraih Jump yang terbit hari Sabtu dan membacanya dengan damai.

Keheningan di yorozuya malam ini membuatku menutup bakul nasi dan melenggang ke kamar. Menyebalkan- _aru_! Bahkan Gin- _chan_ tidak berkomentar apapun tentang kedatangan papi ke bumi. Tidak berperasaan! Tidak peka!

Belum sampai menutup pintu, tiba-tiba saja telepon yorozuya berdering. Gin-chan berteriak menyuruhku untuk mengangkatnya, menyebalkan, padahal dia yang paling dekat semeter, memaksaku memutar kemudi. " _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , _yorozuya_ _Gin_ - _chan_ _aru._ Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Kagura- _chan_?" suara lelaki di seberang sana, sok kenal sok dekat, minta dibanting saja. Aku langsung jengkol.

"Siapa ini? halo? Darimana kau tau namaku, _aru_?"

"Ini aku loh, aku, itu loh..."

" _Oy_ _ossan_ , sudah malam kau masih mau menipu? Aku takkan masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama, loh!" bentakku. Langsung kubanting telpon lama itu, lalu, tak lama kemudian berdering lagi. "HEI BUDEK! INI SUDAH MALAM KAU MASIH MAU MENIPU?"

"Kagura- _chan_ , tenanglah dulu... dasar anak durhaka! Ini papi loh.."

Suara di seberang sana sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, "papi?"

Soalnya di televisi bilang, Umibozu dan baka aniki akan datang. Dan perjalanan antar galaksi itu tidak bisa dibilang cepat sekalipun pakai teleport. Tapi akhirnya kami berbincang-bincang sampai tengah malam. Atau tidak, karena jam 9, Gin- _chan_ sudah mencabut kabel teleponnya.

"Oy, tidur terlalu malam tidak baik untuk kecantikan!" begitu katanya. Atau tepatnya, alasan si _tenpaa_ sialan.

Pagi-pagi sekali di jalan Kabukichou, terjadi keributan yang membuatku amat terganggu dari tidur cantikku. Jam baru menyentuh angka tujuh saat Shinpachi, kacamata bermanusia satu itu berteriak-teriak heboh. "Kagura- _chan_! Kagura- _chan_! _dai_ _hen_ desu! _Dai_ _hen_ _desu_!"

" _Urrusai_ _megane_!"

Gin-chan menyembul sambil memprotes kacamata itu dari pintu kamarnya. Piyama hijau kumal yang sudah lapuk dan rambut yang lebih acak-acakkan dari biasanya, dan wajah malas yang lebih malas dari biasanya. Sakata Gintoki di hari minggu, lebih pemalas dari hari lainnya. "ocehanmu mirip nenek Otose pms, tau!"

" _DARE_ _KA_ _MEGANE_?.. ukhm, selain itu Gin-chan_"

Suara pintu geser menginterupsi, " _Danna_... kau masih hidup 'kan?"

Gin dan aku sendiri dengan piyama dan juga wajah mengantuk mereka, ditambah Shinpachi dengan kacamata dan juga yukata putih-birunya yang gelagapan. Ketiganya serentak bingung dengan selusin shinsengumi divisi satu yang tiba-tiba bertandang. Tidak seperti biasanya, gitu, jaaaaauh dari kata biasanya aja. Bahkan kapten menyebalkan penggemar SM pun ikut-ikutan ada.

"Oi China, kau belum bersiap? Kita ada kencan hari ini..." ucapnya, dengan nada malas nan menyebalkan yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kencan- _aru_? Huh plis deh bro...

Dan kalian pasti mikir kalo aku, Gura- _san_ , yorozuya satu-satunya yang cantik dan anggun ini bakal _blushing_ , _salting_ , atau _melting_ gitu? No. Weiy. Men!

Nih liat! Urat jengkel langsung muncul di jidat mulus tanpa jerawatku, "Pale lu kencan!" mau gue maki-maki tuh bocah, tapi, bakal bawa sial seharian kalo kejadian. Kata Gin- _chan_ , marah-marah gajelas pagi hari itu nambah keriput sampai sore. Untung disitu ada Yamazaki. Si pencinta anpan yang kebetulan lagi ngemil anpan juga, langsung nyela..

"Anu, maksudnya kapten, kami akan menjemput Kagura- _san_ atas permintaan Kondou- _san_ dan Matsudaira- _sama_. Umibozu- _sama_ bersama putranya sudah sampai di bumi. Dan sekarang sedang berada di markas shinsengumi untuk suatu urusan. Begitu."

"Hah, apa katamu Zakky? Papi? Papi datang?" mendadak aku jadi cenghar, ngibrit ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ganti baju dan buru-buru mencepol dua rambut panjangku sambil setengah bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu, ruang kerja, dan ruang keluarga yang digabung itu.

"Lima menit tujuh puluh dua detik, kau mandi nggak sih? Dasar jorok!" senyuman bahagiaku hancur sekali tekuk oleh si rambut pasir-taman-campur-tai itu. Okita Sougo, mengejek sambil memperhatikan jam diatas pintu yorozuya. Hah. Rajin sekali- _aru_!

Singkat cerita, aku dan tim yorozuya (termasuk Gin-chan dan si kacamata Shinpachi) sampai di markas shinsengumi. Si _tenpaa_ sedang fokus pada jamuan _dessert_ yang disiapkan Hijikata- _san_ dengan tidak ikhlas sedangkan si kacamata langsung diseret Kondou- _san_ begitu menginjak kaki di pintu gerbang. Akhirnya aku ditemani beberapa orang divisi satu (termasuk Zakky dan si sadis menyebalkan) menemui papi dan _bakka_ _aniki_. Tapi mereka kemudian pergi setelah aku bersama keluarga kandungku.

"Kagura-chan, begini... uhm.." papi membersihkan tenggorokannya, makanan di meja kami menjadi tumpukan piring kosong seketika. Kamui dan aku balap makan banyak beberapa jam yang lalu, ngomong-ngomong. ".. kau kan sudah besar, bukan begitu nak?"

Dahiku berkerut. Dasar botak menyebalkan, apa tidak kelihatan kalau ada bola di dada dan bokongku sekarang, eh. Aku jelas bukan Kagura kecilnya lagi. "Maksud papi?"

Dia merogoh saku kiri, keluar selembar kertas. Saku kanan, muncul selembar lagi. lalu dari baju atau tepatnya, saku rahasia di jaketnya, muncul dua lembar. Jumlahnya lima lembar kertas ditambah dengan yang tersembunyi dibalik topi petualangnya. Aku semakin heran.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, bukan? (aku mengangguk) nah, ini papi punya kenalan barang kali kau suka..." dia membariskan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja. "Pria pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima.. nah, pilih sesukamu."

" _Nee_ papi.. kau mau menjodohkanku- _aru_?" _kono-aru_!

"Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar?" wajah Kamui berbinar-binar, suaranya ceria dan juga keras, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah sini. Aku memilih melihat kertas, yang ternyata foto, itu daripada mempedulikan _ano bakka aniki_.

Yang pertama, pria ungu dengan dua antena. Kedua, pria hijau dengan badan penuh sisik. Ketiga, yato dengan kumis tebal seumuran Kamui. Keempat...

ah, sudah tidak ada harapan- _aru_. Semuanya menjijikan- _aru_!

"Yah, pacar sih belum. Tapi aku sudah punya orang yang disukai- _aru_!" akhirnya aku pilih opsi amannya. Papi pasang tampang murung, sedangkan Kamui, tetap tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kagura- _chan_ , dengar! Kamu sudah besar dan sebentar lagi dewasa. Papi tidak mau kau mengikuti jejak _bakka_ _anikimu_ menjomlo, papi jujur, papi ingin setidaknya punya satu-dua cucu.." pria yang ditakuti seluruh galaksi itu menghela nafas. "Papi dan _niisan_ mu akan tinggal di bumi selama seminggu. Dan selama itu, papi ingin bertemu atau setidaknya melihat calon suami yang kau pilih agar papi dan Kamui bisa kembali pergi mengembara dengan tenang..."

Wah, makin gawat nih!

Batinku menggerutu panik. Seminggu, dan aku harus membawa pria yang kusuka? Gila! Satu-satunya laki-laki yang umurnya tidak terlalu tua yang kukenal hanya si _megane_ , sisanya sudah _ossan_ semua. Yah, tentu saja si sadis Okita itu tidak masuk hitungan. Yang benar saja- _aru_!

Kedua bola mataku berkeliling memandang seisi ruang shinsengumi untuk mencari inspirasi. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kornea biru langitku tertuju pada Yamazaki Sagaru yang sedang mengunyah anpan. Yah, yah, kira-kira dia lima/enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Tidak terlalu _ossan_.

Gud job, Kagura- _chan_!

"Aa... papi, lihat pria ganteng di sana?" bisikku, si botak nista yang sialnya papi kandungku itu mengikuti arah payung unguku. "Oi, Zakki!"

Yamazaki yang sedang membuka bungkusan anpan lain, menoleh polos. "Besok kencan, yu..." kataku dengan nada imut.

Seluruh isi ruangan ini memutih seketika.

::

Tu bi kontinyu..

::

"Oshiette..."

Ginpachi-senseeeeeeei...

"Yosh! Untuk chapter satu yang sudah membaca dan ada juga yang review, Gin- _chan_ mengucapkan, terimakasih banyak!" pria berkacamata itu membuka sebuah anpao merah, "etoo.. terimakasih juga buat kak Anthaypri dan Ckaizu yang sudah mengingatkan staff perihal kesalahannya nulis nama kakak dari Sougo- _kun_. Mereka langsung gelagapan nyari naskah asli dan langsung replace chapter satu. Ckck... dasar slebor.."

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan penutup mata merah di jidatnya mengangkat tangan, "sensei, penggunaan 'danna' di chapter kemarin itu untuk siapa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Shouichirou-kun! Sama seperti yang ditanyakan nyan-Himeko- _chan_ , sebenarnya, para staff dan artis kami juga menanyakan hal serupa dan author abal itu Cuma bilang " itu tergantung imajinasi kalian masing-masing mengartikannya, merepotkan!" katanya. Jadi mari kita artikan 'danna' sebagai kata ganti ***** atau ***** dan ***** kemudian ***** sebagai ***** saja. Mengerti?" jawab sang sensei, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"WOOOI, kenapa kau membuat lelucon toilet di akhir chapter?" kacamata bermanusia di kursi depan bertsukkomi ria.

Seorang anak di dekat jendela mengacungkan tangan. "Sensei, bagaimana dengan Elruns-san dan juga Ellena Weasley dari kelas sebelah? Juga yang me-favoritkan fanfic ini?"

"Kan diawal sudah di katakan, "terimakasih sudah mendukung cerita ini" karena cerita dan cinta itu lebih baik dirasakan saja daripada dikatakan. Kalian tau, kebanyakan orang brengsek mengatakan cinta daripada merasakannya..."

.

.

Hening..

.

.

.

Si _tenpaa_ berkacamata melihat jam pada lengan kirinya,

"ah, word bonusnya sudah habis.."

#gubrakk


End file.
